Roxas Number Thirteen
by Little Girl Red
Summary: Axel/Roxas friendship. Yes another story about Roxas' time in organization XIII, but please give it a chance and I love reviews and feedback. Disclaimer, I don't own kingdom hearts, get it, got it, good.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone this is my first story so please be nice, I'm still in the improving stage of writing. This story will not have anything to do with Kingdom hearts 358/2 Days, I have about five chapters already written and started writing it before we started finding out stuff about the game and Xion (I think that's her name) will not be featured in it. **

* * *

Prologue

A young boy, no older than fourteen with spiky brown hair and dazzling blue eyes, stood on a platform in a large room. Having just fought his best friend he was tired, he looked down again at a young female about his age lying lifeless on the ground. He glanced over at the keyblade that that his friend dropped, lying a few yards away form him.

"A key blade that unlocks people's hearts…I wonder" He murmured to himself.

He walked over to the key blade and picked it up.

"Sora" said a creature that resembled a dog, he was standing next to a giant duck, "Sora! Hold on"

"NO! Don't!" the duck cried.

Sora looked over his shoulder and through his friends a cheesy smile then pointed the keyblade at himself, a series of thoughts went through his head, "This is the only way to save Kairi, even though it may mean never coming back, it will make all my friends sad…but it's the only way."

He closed his eyes and a wave of pure sorrow washed over him as he pierced his chest with the keyblade. Everything went black, he felt himself falling…falling. Falling off a cliff that never had an end and the feeling of sorrow turned into pure rage then he knew no more.


	2. Awakening

Chapter One – Awakening

* * *

A boy opened his ocean blue eyes, he was lying flat on his back right outside a huge mansion, and he noticed some sort of strange pain in his chest, "How did I get hear" he thought.

He stood up and looked around, "Where am I" he kept thinking, "What is this place." He tried to think of the last thing he remembered only to draw a blank in his mind, he couldn't remember anything, in fact he couldn't even remember his name.

Running a hand through his unruly blond hair he figured out why there was a pain in his chest, he felt sad, painful sorrow for no apparent reason. He wanted to get rid of it as the pain grew worse but he didn't know how.

Figuring that he wasn't getting anywhere standing around, he decided to walk in the woods in front of the mansion. Considering that it was light at the mansion it was pretty dark in the woods, as he walked through the boy suddenly heard a sound off in the distance.

Jumping slightly he grabbed a sturdy nearby branch and held it like a sword ready to attack anything that jumped out. He stood there in the silence a moment, and was surprised that he didn't hear his heart pounding considering the fear he felt.

Finally deciding that nothing was going to attack him he kept walking, keeping the stick with him just in case. He came upon a large brick wall that seamed to go on forever, luckily there was a triangle shaped hole in the wall so that he could walk through.

On the other side of the wall was a town, other than a few people milling about and store owners working there shops, the town was pretty sparse. As he walked through the town, he was glad that everyone seemed to be friendly; they waved or said hi as he passed.

Some gave him curious looks, but he figured that was because he was still carrying around a big stick. The pain in his chest finally became too much for him, he needed to let his sorrow out, so taking a glance around to see if anybody was around, and seeing that nobody was he did the first thing that came to mind.

He used the stick he was using and started whacking a nearby pole. He just hit it over and over again, like he was angry, he finally hit the pole so hard that the stick broke.

No sooner had that happened when there was a voice behind him, "What do you think your doing?" it asked.

The boy spun around to see a boy probably just a few years older than himself, he wore a light blue shirt that looked like a girl's shirt and a ling white jacket with no sleeves, and had a beanie on his head. He was accompanied by a girl with purple hair and a well built semi dark skinned boy with brown hair.

"Um-I-a" the boy stuttered.

"I know what he's doing, he's causing trouble, ya no" the guy with brown hair said.

"I think your right," the guy with the beanie agreed, "And you know how we deal with trouble makers in my town?" he asked as he pulled out a blue club.

The boy took a step back out of fear, "Who are you picking on now Seifer," someone asked off in the distance. He turned to see who just saved him from a server pounding. Another trio group that was all about his age was walking over to them.

The obvious leader of the group and the one who saved him was a boy with blond hair; he wore a black tang top and camouflaged pants. With him was another boy that was chubby and had a red jersey on and brown hair. And a girl with the same color hair and had bright emerald eyes, and wore an orange top.

The guy named Seifer pointed an accusing finger at him and said, "This boy has been causing trouble."

"You saw him causing trouble," the girl with green eyes asked.

"Oh yah, I caught him beating the crap out of that pole," Seifer replied pointing at the pole.

"Just the pole, nothing else," the boy with blond hair asked.

Seifer didn't reply, and just stayed silent glaring at the boy.

"Seifer, you know as well as I do that you can't resort to disciplinary actions unless he was actually hurting someone," the blond haired boy said.

"And there's nothing wrong with taking your anger out on a pole," the brown haired boy in the jersey added.

Seifer looked pissed, "Fine," he said after a hard silence and looked at the boy, "But I'm watching you, let's go" he said to his lackeys that followed him like trained dogs.

The boy turned to the trio that saved him, "Thanks" he said.

"No problem," the blond replied, "Watch out for Seifer, he's two words, 'not nice'."

"Was he right, were you really beating the stuffing out of that pole" the boy in the jersey asked.

The boy blushed in embarrassment, "Y-yah" he replied.

"Why were you doing that," the girl asked.

The boy shifted his weight uncomfortably wondering if he should tell the truth or not, "I don't know" he decided against telling them, but the blond boy wouldn't take that for an answer.

"Oh come on, you know exactly why you were doing it, come on you can tell us," he said.

The boy looked down ashamed to say it, "I'm sad…really sad," he looked up expecting to see amused faces but all there faces had a look of pity on it, the blond boy put his hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "dude, take it from a guy who knows, its not good to keep things bottled up, and acting out of rage may seam like the best way to let it out, but sometimes that just doesn't cut it. It may not seem very manly but sometimes you just need to cry, not saying you need to do it right now, you do it whenever you're alone."

The boy just sighed, he wished he could cry, he's cry right now if he just new how. There was a long silence then the girl piped up, "Hay we never properly introduced ourselves, my name is Olette, this is Hayner" she pointed to the blond, "And Pence" she pointed to the boy in the jersey."

"Nice to meet you," the boy said and there was another short silence.

"Ah, this is the part where you tell us your name," Hayner pointed out.

The boy once again lowered his head in shame, "I don't know what it is" he said quietly.

"Did you hit your head," Pence asked.

"I can't remember, I can't remember anything," the boy explained.

"No wonder your sad, I'd be sad if I couldn't remember anything about my past" Olette said her voice held pity.

"Well why don't we show you around the town, maybe something will stir your memory," Hayner suggested.

"Good idea" Pence said.

The group started walking through the town, "Are you still feeling sad" Olette asked the boy.

The boy just shrugged his shoulders, he did still feel sorrow but it wasn't as bad as before. He wasn't sure weather his out bust helped, or that his new friends were distracting him.

"I know what will help, let's get some ice cream that always helps when we're feeling down," Pence suggested.

The other's agreed and they went over to the ice cream shack, Olette went to go buy it. She came back with four sticks of ice cream, the boy thought it looked more like popsicles, and the ice cream was light blue.

"Hear" Olette handed one to the boy.

The boy eyed it curiously, "What is it" he asked.

"Sea salt ice cream," Pence confirmed, "Anytime you're feeling down, this is the stuff you get, it always helps.

"Sometimes when I'm really felling sad, I buy two of them, and sit up at the top of the station tower," Hayner said and pointed to a tall tower above them.

The boy looked up to where Hayner was pointing, "How do you get up there," he asked.

"Lets go up there now and we'll show you" Olette suggested and the other's agreed.

They all went to the top and sat down on the edge and started eating there ice cream, all except the boy who had not tried it yet, he was two intrigued by the view from up there, "What I great place to think" his thought

"You better eat your ice cream before it melts" Olette suggested wisely.

The boy took a lick of the blue ice cream and his face formed into a disgusted grimace, "Uh-yuk, its salty."

"Hence the name, 'sea salt ice cream'," Pence said.

The boy kept grimacing trying to get the salt taste out of his mouth, Hayner looked at him and laughed, "It sort of grows on you, keep eating it, and it will get better."

The boy looked at the ice cream suspiciously then took another lick, it was still undeliciously salty but he detected a taste of sweetness he didn't before, so he kept eating it. With each lick it became a little less salty and a little more sweet, by the time he was half way through the ice cream had reached a delicious mixture of salty yet sweet.

He finished the whole thing and continued to lick and suck all the juice out of the stick. Hayner looked at him and smirked, "I see you changed your mind about the ice cream."

The boy just grinned and stood up, "where are you going," Olette asked,

"I'm going to go look around, I'll meet up with you guys later," the boy said "You better" Hayner called.

The boy smiled and waved at them before starting to go down the station tower.

* * *

**Well... What do you think? I know my writing isn't that good and I'm getting better … slowly.**

**This story is slightly AU, but only a little, so far I've changed that Nobodies can only feel the emotion that there other last felt, instead of that they cant feel emotion at all. And the time flow will be a little AU also, Castle Oblivion will happen later then in the game. Please review getting reviews are like Christmas presents. **


	3. Nobodies

Chapter Two – Nobodies

* * *

The boy decided to walk back to the mansion, thinking that maybe it will recall some of his memories. As he walked through the woods he got the feeling that he was being watched and got nervous. He found another stick and kept it with him.

He sighed with relief when he saw the mansion and was able to walk out of the dark woods, he stood in front of the gate for a moment when some sort of black portal appeared and a figure stepped out in front of him.

The figure was completely cloaked in black and had a large hood that shadowed his face, though he could detect orange eyes underneath.

"Who are you" the boy asked.

"I have come to fetch you, you are our newest member of Organization XIII," the figure stated bluntly.

"What are you talking about, I didn't join any organization" the boy asked, but suddenly became nervous, he couldn't remember anything past a few hours and maybe he did join some organization.

"We have something in common" the stranger said seemingly wanting to cut to the chase.

"And what would that be?"

"We are nobodies, we lack hearts and emotion."

The boy now knew that this guy was a nut and thought that the best thing would just be to run away but something held him back.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "I've been feeling emotion all day."

"You only think that you feel emotion because you remember what it feels like, the figure said, "The only true emotion you feel is your somebody's last."

"You must get a kick out of saying random stuff," the boy assumed, "Alright so you got a nice excuse for no emotion but I defiantly have a heart, because I'm standing right hear."

"But do you feel it beating?"

The boys eyes suddenly went wide, he only just noticed that not once had he heard he heart beat, he put his hand to where his heart should be waited to feel his heart beat.

Waiting.

"Come on beat" he thought.

Waiting.

"BEAT!"

Nothing. He looked back at the figure and even though he couldn't see it he know that it was grinning.

"How can I be alive if I have no heart" he asked sorrowfully, the horrible truth sinking in.

"You were never supposed to exist, neither of us were" the stranger stated emotionlessly, "Now time to come and join our organization we will retrieve our hearts back by using…Kingdom Hearts."

He said the last part in awe. But the boy didn't seam too intrigued by it, maybe he was never supposed to exist, it happens all the time to teenage girls and he made some good friends and wasn't going to leave them to join some creepy organization full of nuts like this stranger.

"Come" the stranger held a hand out.

"Never" the boy said and backed away.

The figure sighed, "I was afraid this would happen," he said and two small narrow things appeared in his hand then they suddenly became long swords of the color orange. (think of light sabers)

The boys eyes went wide with fear and he knew he had stayed too long, the stranger charged towards him and the boy lifted the stick above him attempting to protect himself though he knew that a mere stick couldn't save him.

He closed his eyes and waited for the end when suddenly he felt the stick turn to metal and became heavy. Then he felt the pressure of the stranger's weapons hitting it. He opened his eyes and saw that he was not longer holding a stick but a long sword that resembled a giant key.

He didn't know what this thing was but it just saved his life so he liked it, and he and the stranger started fighting. The boy seamed to be very skilled in fighting he didn't know how the moves just came naturally.

Though the boy was good he wasn't good enough, he soon collapsed unconscious out of exhaustion. Just as the figure dismissed his weapons another dark portal appeared and an identical figure appeared.

"Is this him" the new stranger asked.

"Yes, number two" the first figure said and waved a hand over the unconscious boy on the ground.

"What did you do" asked the figure known as number two.

"I erased all his memories of meeting those friend of his," the other figure replied, "I have a little more memory erasing to do, we don't need anyone to remind him of his friends. He won't wake up for another couple of hours so we'll leave him."

The first guy made a dark portal appear and walked through it while number two stared at the boy a moment longer then made his own dark portal and left.

* * *

When the boy woke up he was feeling sore all over, the memories came flooding back to him, the mysterious figure the fight, having no heart, and sorrow filled his soul. He stood up slowly then a dark portal appeared and the figure stepped out.

"Do you want to know?" he asked.

He waved his hands in front of his eyes and four blue letters appeared spelling,

S-O-R-A.

"You feel nothing" the figure continued, "You can feel nothing…you want a meaning?"

The boy nodded slightly and the letters started spinning around him very fast, then the four letters stopped in front of him now in a different order, R-O-A-S. Then the stranger put a large X in the middle of the four letters and it now spelled R-O-X-A-S.

"Roxas," the boy said quietly.

"A new you," the stranger said.

The figure went into a speech, explaining to him about how nobody's are created, when he was finished the boy know known as Roxas nodded in understanding, then the figure held out his hand saying, "Now come and join us."

Roxas just backed away then turned around and ran back towards twilight town. When he reached the town he walked slowly through the streets, the sorrow was overpowering. He wished with all his might that it would go away.

A faint memory stirred in his mind of someone telling him that sometimes the only way to escape painful sorrow is to cry. Though he couldn't recall who told him that he wished he knew how to cry.

Spotting an ice cream store he decided to get some ice cream. He looked at the different kinds of flavors and the sea salt flavor caught his eye, and for a reason he didn't know he decided to buy two of them than go eat them up at the station tower.

* * *

The strange figure appeared in a room that was in a large castle and he greeted another figure that was smaller than him but wearing the same black clothes, "Number Eight" he called.

"Yes Superior" the figure known as number eight asked.

"I have a mission for you" the figure now known as the Superior replied.

"What is it" number eight asked.

"I need you to go fetch our newest member" the Superior replied.

"Larxene" number eight asked.

"No our thirteenth member."

"You found another one?"

"Yes, he thinks he's feeling a bit down right know so I need you to go cheer him up and convince him to come with you."

"Well I'm kind of busy right now, can't someone else do it?"

"No, he is the closest to your age, so you would do the best job."

"Demyx is only a year older than me, I'm sure he could do just as good of job as me."

"I have already sent number nine on another mission."

Number eight tried to think of another excuse, but didn't come up with one, "Fine he said grudgingly giving in.

"He's sitting on top of the station tower in twilight town" the superior informed as number eight made a portal of darkness appear and stepped in.

* * *

Meanwhile Roxas sat up at the top of the station tower eating his first ice cream, trying to figure out where he got the idea of eating ice cream up hear or even that he could get up hear, he figured that if might have been the memories of his others life.

"YOU'RE the new member" a voice said behind him.

Roxas turned around to see another figure in black clothing, "Can't you guys leave me alone" he asked.

"Man, Xemnas is kinda pushing it saying you're the closest to my age, though I am the youngest but still five years," the figure said.

"What do you want" Roxas asked not even looking at the stranger anymore.

"Well, I come to take you back to the castle, being the new member and all you wouldn't know where to go."

"Well maybe I don't want to go."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because you're all a bunch of psycho scaredy cats."

The figure was taken aback, "Wow hold on there, sure some of us are psychos but what makes you think we're scaredy cats?"

"Well look at yourself, you walk around like you're the baddest thing in the world and yet your afraid to show you face," Roxas explained and turning to look at the figure.

"If you wanted to see my face so badly all you had to do was ask," the figure said and threw back his hood to revel a teenaged boy just a few years older than Roxas. He had flaming red hair that was spiked in all directions; he also had two triangle shaped tattoos under each eye.

Roxas just stared at him a few moments than looked away without a word. The stranger sighed; this was going to be harder that he thought.

"Um, I guess we haven't really introduced ourselves, the names Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized" he said and tapped his forehead.

"Roxas just looked at him than said; "Roxas" then continued to eat his ice cream that was now starting to melt.

Axel sighed and decided to sit down next to Roxas. Roxas looked at him, thinking that Axel wasn't going to leave anytime soon he decided to be nice and gave him his second ice cream. Axel accepted it but eyed it suspiciously, "What is it," he asked.

"Sea salt ice cream" Roxas replied.

A grimes crossed Axels face and he licked the ice cream, "Ewe ah, gross" he said with he tongue out, "how can you eat that stuff" he dropped the ice cream off the top of the tower.

"That's a waist of munny" Roxas sighed.

"Sorry" Axel apologized.

Roxas just sighed again, than after a moment he asked, "So how many of there are you."

"Counting you, thirteen," Axel replied.

"That's why it's called organization XIII?"

"Yep, and your number thirteen."

"We're numbered?"

"Yah, I'm number eight, we're numbered by the order we joined, but Xemnas is the only one that refers to us by number, everyone else just calls us by our name unless where angry at them or something, excepted Saix he switches back and forth, oh and remember to always refer to Xemnas as Superior when your talking strait at him.

"Thanks."

They were silent for a few minutes then finally Axel stood up and asked, "So you're ready to go."

Roxas didn't need to ask where Axel wanted to take him he just looked away from him and Axel pressed on, "Well let me ask you something, where else you going to go."

Roxas sighed, Axel had a point, he had nowhere else to stay, sighing once again in defeat he stood up and Axel made a dark portal and they walked through.

* * *

**Click the button below this**


	4. Organization XIII

Chapter Three – Organization XIII

* * *

They reappeared in a large hallway, out a window he could see that it was night time, "What time is it" Roxas asked.

Axel turned and saw him looking out the window, "Don't let it fool you" he said, "It's always dark hear, lets go" he grabbed Roxas by the collar of his shirt and pulled Roxas in front of him, making him walk first.

They stopped in front of a door, "Xemnas is waiting for you in there, just make sure you call him Superior, unless you want to die on your first day," He smirked rudely and walked away.

Roxas gave him a dirty look; "I didn't want to be friends with you ether" he said to himself and cautiously walked through the door. Through the door was a huge room with lots of book cases and there was a desk in the corner where a man with long silver hair sat looking at some papers, he didn't notice Roxas come in.

"Um S-Superior" Roxas stammered and Xemnas looked up.

"Aw, number thirteen" he said and Roxas could tell by his voice that it was the figure that he fought, "Glad to see you decided to join us" he snapped his fingers and two white creatures came up with measuring tape and a notebook and pen, one of then started measuring Roxas while the other started righting on the notebook.

Roxas noted about how thorough they measured him; they measured from the length of his legs to the width of each of his fingers. After about a minute of this they left.

"What was that about" Roxas asked.

"There making measurements for your uniform," Xemnas answered.

Roxas knew that he should have expected this; everyone else wore those black clothes he would have to where one.

"Now I believe it's time for you t meet the other members, go to the room Where Nothing Gathers, down the hall eighth door to your right.

Roxas nodded and left the room while Xemnas created a dark portal and stepped in. Roxas walked down the never ending hallway when he finally reached the eighth door he found that it was a huge double door.

In this so called 'Where Nothing Gathers' he walked in and there was absolutely no color on the walls it was all blinding white, in fact it was so bright that Roxas had to shield his eyes a moment when he first walked in.

The room was huge there was twelve towering chairs lined up in a circle at all different heights but they were all at least over 25 feet high. All of the organization members sitting on each of the chairs, Xemnas sat at the tallest one.

Roxas walked into the middle of the circle of chairs to get a better look at the organization members some of them had there hoods up shadowing there faces, but from the ones that had there hoods down he saw, Xemnas of course than he saw a man with long gray black hair with an eye patch on his right eye and a real nasty scar on his left cheek, he sat on the next highest chair.

Then he spotted a guy with black hair that was braided in parts and also had interesting sideburns, he was sitting at the next highest chair, there was a girl with blond hair with strips of it sticking up on ether side, like antennas, he noticed that everyone had if not totally, a some what emotionless face but she wore a evil smirk, she sat on the lowest seat.

He saw Axel sitting next to a well built man with orange hair and he was sitting next to another girl or at least Roxas thought she was a girl with purple blue hair that went in front of his face making him look emo.

The rest of the member had there faces covered, Xemnas seemed to be telling them about the new member 'himself,' none of them seemed to have noticed that he came in. He thought that Xemnas didn't notice ether until he said, "And hears our new member now."

24 eyes looked down at him and he suddenly felt like a sore thumb, they all stared at him a few moments in silence, the blond haired girl was the first to break it, she started laughing as if the whole thing was a joke, "Ha, ha, ha he's so adorable ha, ha-are you out of your mind Superior" she asked as if Xemnas was crazy.

Xemnas' eyes narrowed, "Would you like to repeat that number twelve" he asked in a low deadly voice.

"As a matter of fact I would, are you out of your mind," she repeated.

A few of the other member gasped of whistled, obviously it took a lot of gust to talk to Xemnas like that, "I mean look at him, he's just a kid, he wont last five minutes." She continued

"For your information number twelve, he can wield a keyblade" Xemnas said icily and looks of shock crossed all the faces that weren't covered except number twelve that gave Roxas an evil look, "And now we have enough members we can reach our goal, 'KINGDOM HEARTS'," Xemnas continued.

"Oh boy" number twelve said putting her face in her hand.

"With all do respect Superior, he may be able to wield a keyblade, but he's still a kid and wont be much help to us and also you said that twelve is enough for us to reach our goal," one of the members with there hood up said.

"Well if you guys want my opinion, I like the idea of having a thirteenth member, Organization XIII has a better ring to it than Organization XII," a different member said that had his hood up.

"Well you know what no one really cares about your opinion number nine" Number twelve shot.

"Enough" Xemnas ended the argument calmly, "He is our new member; Number thirteen…Roxas, the key of destiny."

All eyes once again looked down at him, Roxas wondered about the key of destiny thing was all about, figured it was a title name or something, "Now I think we should all give a hand to number twelve for volunteering to train our new member.

The blond looked outraged and started protesting, "What no I didn't, why do I have to-"

"ENOUGH!" Xemnas shouted his emotionless face turned angry, "You will start training him first thing in the morning."

"Fine" Number twelve gave in "I'll baby-sit the brat," she slumped in her chair and gave Roxas a look of hate, "He is potty trained, right?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I mean look at what these people think of me" he thought.

"Meeting adjourned" Xemnas announced ignoring Number twelve's question, and they all teleported away except Xemnas who just teleported to the ground that Roxas was standing on.

"I will show you to your room" he said and walked to the door, Roxas hesitated a moment then followed.

"You will be training with number twelve tomorrow, so the rest of the day you have off, dinner will be at seven, I'll send someone to come and fetch you to show you where the kitchen is," Xemnas explained as they walked down the hallway.

After what was probably an hour of walking Xemnas stopped in front of a door that had the number XIII on it. Roxas was huffing and puffing by this time and he stopped and grabbed his knees taking in gulps of air.

Xemnas smirked at seeing this then said, "Don't worry Number twelve will teach you how to use the corridors of darkness so you don't have to walk so much," he explained, "You uniform should already be made and waiting for you so make sure you put it on and we'll see you at dinner," with that he teleported away.

Roxas walked into the room, it was plain and simple, and a queen size bed in the corner, a night stand with a lamp next to it, and a closet in the other corner, and a dresser that was it.

He spotted a bundle of clothing sitting neatly folded on the bed; "Must be the uniform" he thought and walked over to the bed.

The Uniform was four articles of clothing, a plain black T shirt, jet black pants, a long leather zip up coat that went down to his heels, and black leather gloves.

Sighing in defeat figuring that he'd better get used to it since he was going to be wearing it all the time, he took off his vest and stripped off his shirt and pants, and replaced them with the black ones. Then he put on the coat and looked at the bottom of it to find the zipper, it took him a moment to figure out that it was at the top.

He zipped it down until it reached his thighs so that he could easily move around. He was surprised at how comfortable the uniform really was, the only think that might get uncomfortable was the leather jacket and gloves on a hot day.

He sat on the bed wondering what he should do now, he was just thinking about maybe going to explore the castle but not knowing how tired he really was he fell asleep, then a few hours later he woke up to loud knocking, he opened his eyes and looked around.

It took him a moment to remember where he was and noticed that someone was knocking on his door. He got up and opened the door to one of the organization members it was the girl with blue purple hair that hung over her eyes.

"Its time for dinner" she said but the voice was a male voice which proved that Roxas was very off at which gender he was.

"Wow, you're a boy" Roxas said without thinking, the other member narrowed his eyes, "I mean, I'm not hungry."

That was quite true, he wasn't that hungry and also wasn't eager to join that other member knowing what they thought about him. "The other member deciding not to comment on Roxas confusing his gender replied, "Well come with me anyway so I don't have to show you where the kitchen is."

Not waiting for Roxas to reply he turned around and walked down the hall, Roxas followed figuring that it wasn't really an option. They walked in complete eerie silence.

When they finally made it to the kitchen there were several other members there milling around some of them were pushing each other around to grab there dinner while other were already sitting down.

Every body in the kitchen had there hoods down so there was some new faces, the ones he had already seen was the guy with the eye patch who was already sitting down eating, the big muscular guy who was in the process of serving himself and number twelve that was just sitting at the table sharpening some knifes and having a look in her eyes that basically said, 'come near me and die.'

Other than the guy that brought him to the kitchen there were three unfamiliar faces, two of them were sitting at the table playing a card game. They were both blond but one noticeable older than the other, one was a boy probable in his late teen, his hair color was about the same as his but had a mullet.

The other one was an older man about in his mid thirty's his hair was short and he had a short beard and cross like earring in his ears. He noticed that the younger one had a very nervous look in his eyes while the other had a triumphant look on his face.

The last unfamiliar face was an interesting guy with pink hair, it took Roxas a second glance to relies that he was a boy not a girl, he had his arms crossed over his chest pouting after losing the fight with the muscular guy on how got there food fist.

"DANG IT!" The blond boy suddenly shouted and through his cards down on the table making Roxas jump.

The older guy laughed and said with a British accent, "All right pay up, 6,000 munny" and he held his hand open.

"Well I'm um a little short" the younger blond said.

"Then borrow some," the older one said at once.

"Um, hey Marluxia, can I borrow munny."

The guy with pink hair had just sat down with his food and looked up and asked cautiously, "How much?"

"Um, 5, 999," the boy said.

"Demyx, when are you going to learn that you should never play a game with Luxlord," the guy that walked Roxas to the kitchen said as he was serving himself.

"I guess I can just put it on your tab" the older blond guy Roxas assumed was Luxlord said and then he pulled out a calculator, "So you now owe me," he paused as he punched numbers, "746,583,927,465.83 munny." (AN Don't even ask me how to say that number).

"Great that's at least 142, 378, 59.6 less munny than last time," the younger blond known as Demyx said happily.

Roxas could barely believe that what he just heard was a real conversation; he made a mental note not to ever play a game with Luxlord. He suddenly heard his stomach growl and decided to at least try and eat.

He walked over to the pot on the stove that everyone got there food from and looked to see what it was, it looked like some sort of stew, he was just about to serve himself with someone pushed him out of the way.

"Out of my way twerp" it was the blond girl.

Roxas thought about saying something but then decided against it, he sighed and patiently waited for her to finish then got food himself, after, he sat down as far away from the others as possible and stirred the stew around, he felt very uncomfortable.

"Dose the little guy ever speak" the guy with the eye patch suddenly asked.

Roxas was about to answer 'yes' when the girl answered for him.

"He probably hasn't leaned yet" she said smugly.

That was the last straw, these people thought of him as a baby and the guy that brought him to the kitchen didn't even back him up, even though Roxas told him that he wasn't hungry, he just remained silent.

Roxas was furious, he abruptly got up from the table completely forgetting about dinner and left the kitchen slamming the door behind him, as he walked away he heard Demyx say, "Aw Larxene, I think you hurt his feelings."

Then he heard the girl also known as Larxene reply, "Where nobodies we don't have feelings." That was all he head before he was out of earshot.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been pretty busy lately. Please review.**


End file.
